Glykos
by Evadne Eloisa Silver
Summary: No todo lo que es, es como debería ser. Pero ahora hay una oportunidad de cambiar eso, el mundo sera reconstruido y para eso se necesitara de mucha ayuda. Por eso Korra es la elegida...
1. Chapter 1

La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo a alta velocidad con el único objetivo de hacerla reaccionar, pero simplemente la acción no era registrada como una orden por su cerebro. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, tanto progreso, tanta evolución y lo único que lograron fueron iniciar una guerra; la raza humana se volvió intolerante con lo que no entendía en su totalidad y los maestros de Elementos ahora pagaban las consecuencias, masacrados por sus congéneres.

-Korra, tenemos que irnos – fue lo que le dijo su único acompañante en su escape, como pesaba el simple pensamiento de _huir_ , una vida preparándose para ser avatar que mantuviese el equilibrio, y ¿de que servía eso en estos momentos? si ni siquiera pudo salvar a las personas que consideraba su familia –Korra…

-Ya lo sé, es mejor que avancemos hacia el sur. Ahí podremos encontrar un templo del aire…- él la miro con desconcierto – es uno oculto construido bajo la tierra, sirve como biblioteca…

Su acompañante simplemente asintió y se encaminaron hacia el posible refugio esperando que no haya sido brutalmente saqueado. Las dificultades fueron extenuantes pero lograron hacerse paso con la conciencia llena de culpas por las vidas que arrebataron, mas no tenían otra opción era matar o morir, desde que las personas habían comenzado a creerle a Lord Tu Long un alto funcionario de la antigua República y su creencia de la igualdad, en la cual el ser un Maestro de Elemento era considerado una afrenta, el exterminio era un hecho.

Por eso ella era la mayor criminal de la "República Renovada" y su cabeza tenía el mayor precio, sea viva o muerta. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a su acompañante, el cual no se encontraba, alguien tenía que conseguir alimento, los recursos comenzaban a escasear; _te has vuelto una inútil_ , su mente se había convertido en su más férrea enemiga, dejándola sin descanso, recordándole sin descanso todos sus errores…

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella? ¿Luchar? ¿Rendirse? Ya no sabía, en estos momentos desearía tener a su maestro para que le aconsejase. Suspiro con cansancio y se dispuso a levantarse, si no podía salir al menos vería si en ese lugar había algo de utilidad, o esperaba que lo hubiese porque a su parecer lo único en ese lugar era los cientos de libros, se intento distraer revisando uno de los libros que tenía más próximo, grande fue su sorpresa al abrir el libro.

No tenía nada escrito.

Reviso otro. Nada, ¿Qué significaba eso?

Otro. Nada.

Nada.

Nada.

- _Korra, Korra respóndeme…_ -eso la saco de su desconcierto y la impulso a revisar el pequeño radio que cargaban con ellos.

-Aquí estoy, Bako ¿Qué ocurre? – el silencio que le sucedió solo interrumpido por una ligera estática le hizo tener un mal presentimiento.

- _Korra, unos hombres se dirigen a tu posición-_

-¿Escuadrón de Escarmiento?- le pregunto mientras se disponía a recoger las pocas pertenencias que llevaban con ellos y buscar un escondite apropiado.

- _Escúchame atentamente_ , _no creo que sean de la R.R.-_ otra vez ese silencio – _necesito que busques otro refugio…_

-No, ¿Qué pasara contigo?- intento replicarle pero el sonido de disparos a la lejanía le alerto y comenzó a buscar una salida; por arriba no era una opción, podía sentir los pasos de esos hombres por encima de ella.

- _Korra, te daré tiempo; no lo desperdicies_ \- fue lo último que le escucho decir.

-Bako, ¡Bako! ¡Respóndeme! – le grito pero no obtuvo respuestas, fue en ese momento que sintió como esos hombres entraban a su refugio, no podía pelear con ellos eran demasiados y ella no estaba preparada, así que hizo lo único que podía; corrió hacia dentro de la biblioteca aunque en el proceso derribo algunas pilas de libros eso no le importo hasta que se dio cuenta que en su descuido logro llamar la atención de sus perseguidores, no se detuvo.

Los escucho darse ordenes entre si y luego sintió como un fuego controlado invadía y destrozaba todo a su paso, volteo unos segundos solo para ver el rostro de su amigo y antiguo amor ser consumido por las llamas que el mismo manipulaba, sonriéndole suavemente a ella, mientras que su poder arrasaba con cualquier rastro de vida existente aparte de ella.

Volvió su vista al frente solo para tropezar con una hendidura en el suelo que estaba justo después de las escaleras del segundo piso. Lo único que recordaría luego sería el haber movido aquella lamina de piedra y encontrarse con una pequeña habitación en la cual se resguardó durante la explosión que se detono tras ella.

ªªªªª

Estaba aturdida.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para volverlos a cerrar, había demasiada luz. _Luz,_ se levanto con premura y con descuido, lo ultimo recordaba era la explosión…

El sacrificio de Bako.

Sus ojos se empañaron con lagrimas, vaya avatar de mierda que resulto ser…

- _Avatar Korra-_ escucho una voz suave llamarle, eso era imposible, no había nadie con ella, estaba sola.

- _Oye, Niñata torpe_ – le dijo otra voz, pero esta era de un varón. Comenzó a abrir los ojos de nuevo y los vio.

\- _¿te sientes bien? Joven Avatar_ – esa voz pertenecía a un caballero de cabellos blancos y ojos dorados, lucio mayor como Tensing. Estaba vestido con una armadura de bordes dorados, con porte recto y militar, su voz era monocorde, adecuada para mostrar educación sin llegar a ser frio – _veo que tengo su atención, muy bien me presento ante usted, soy Agni, General Guardián del Don del Fuego_ – abrió la boca sin saber que decir, si él era Agni, eso significaba que los demás eran – _estas en lo correcto, permíteme presentarte a mis congéneres: Thu y Laa, Hermanos Poseedores del Equilibrio; Saha, Líder de los Vientos Cardinales y por supuesto Tayen, Protector de la Tierra._

-Pero ¿Cómo? Acaso ¿estoy muerta? – pregunto con premuera poniéndose en pie.

- _No pequeña_ – le aseguro el espíritu de la luna – _te lo explicare, nosotros hemos tomado esta forma humana para comunicarnos contigo, necesitamos de tu ayuda…_

-Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? No fui capaz ni de proteger a mi familia- dijo con resignación.

- _Avatar Korra_ – en esta ocasión fue el Protector de la Tierra el que hablo, con sus ropaje hosco y su hábito de guerrero salvaje, el levanto su mano y ante ella apareció un escenario diferente, la inmensidad blanca en la cual se hallaban transmuto en un comedor de piedra en medio del bosque – _Necesitamos que escuches con atención lo que estamos por contarte y te pido que no nos interrumpas hasta el final…_

Ella solamente pudo asentir, de cualquier manera no tenía nada más que hacer y pudo observar como los cinco espíritus levantar sus manos derechas levantando un orbe de estrellas que estaba en el centro de la mesa y que capto con totalidad su atención en el momento que el General Agni comenzó a hablar:

 _Existió hace algún tiempo_ – la esfera se expandió mostrando imágenes en su interior que la perturbaron – _durante la centésimo cuarta generación de avatares un avatar que poseía como elemento principal la tierra, que se enamoro con fervor de una de las princesas de la nación del fuego, parecía ser correspondido y junto a su amigo un gran maestro del agua control emprendió el viaje para pedir la mano de la princesa, pero ocurrió un imprevisto, ya que la princesa no era a él a quien amaba sino que fue al mejor amigo de el al que ella entrego su corazón…_

 _Enceguecido por la ira y los celos, ansiando venganza por dicha afrenta busco en todos los rincones del mundo una entra al mundo de los espíritus_ –continuo el relato la deidad de océano – _al hacerlo la experiencia que había reunido le permitió llegar a lo más profundo del mundo de los espíritus hasta dar con el Árbol de la Vida, donde en cada hoja se escribe el destino que las personas deben de seguir, por ser el avatar se le permitió ver los futuros y lo que vio lo enloqueció…_

 _En cada uno de esos pasajes existía una historia similar, un avatar enamorado de una dama que a su vez amaba a su elemento opuesto, y aunque pareciese injusto en ninguno de los casos era el avatar el ganador de dicho amor_ – relato con calma la hermana del océano – _enloqueció y decidió que nada de eso debía de ser, así que tomando ramas secas del Árbol Sagrado conjuro a espíritus malignos para que lo ayudasen, envenenaron al árbol y sobre sus cimientos plantaron uno nuevo sacrificándose él en el proceso. Su error fue que al ser un joven retoño se vio forzado a crecer de manera acelerada debilitándose con el tiempo…_

 _Las relaciones de elementos opuestos son las flores de los Árboles Sagrados, por eso cada vez que una flor no llega a nacer el árbol pierde vida, y por lo tanto el mundo cae en destrucción y caos_ – le dijo de manera directa Tayen – _nosotros como espíritus elementales estamos anclados a los avatares y no podemos interferir directamente con sus acciones es por eso que siempre apelamos a su juicio, intentamos conectarnos con los avatares anteriores a ti pero cada vez era más dificultoso y cuando llego el avatar Aang creímos que al ser su elemento primario el aire sería más fácil, hasta que en su temprana juventud cayó en un sueño centenario en el hielo y nosotros con él…_

Hubo un silencio pesado entre todos, pero Korra sentía que todavía no habían terminado de contarle todo así que espero en silencio, hasta que Saha continúo con voz pausada el relato.

 _Nuestros poderes están débiles desde entonces, si el árbol muere toda vida espiritual o mortal también lo hará, la única manera es cambiando el destino que ahora se nos es impuesto, por eso Avatar Korra te necesitamos. Existió una pareja de opuestos hace algunas pares de décadas que contra las voluntades del Nuevo Destino, estuvo muy cerca de unirse de manera voluntaria y es a esa época en la cual te enviaremos de manera omnipresente para que puedas alterar las decisiones y que este tiempo en el cual vives no sea el ultimo amanecer del mundo…_

Ella lo medito un segundo, no tenía nada que perder, pero si mucho que ganar. Tomo una decisión no se rendiría, el sacrificio de Bako no sería en vano.

Ella restauraría el equilibrio o moriría en el intento.


	2. Capitulo II Comienzo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: cada uno de los caracteres utilizados en este sentido pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y no permite obtener ninguna clase de beneficio por usos.**

 **Esta es mi primera historia para tanto, la conmiseración para la que no tiene la culpa de las sandalias que puede llegar a pensar mi mente.**

 **La trama girara en torno a un viaje en el tiempo por lo tanto, los datos básicos se mantendrán pero habrá aspectos en los que difieran para la conveniencia de esta historia, por ejemplo, un libro de algunos de ustedes durante el transcurso de esta historia, y lamento y me han pedido encarecidamente que me hagáis saber cualesquier duda o crítica para mejorar este relato.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **Simbología.**

Texto común

-Diálogos -

 _* pensamientos de los personajes *_

ùùù Recuerdos ùùù

 **Capítulo I**

 **Yo, Ella, Nosotros.**

Recuerdo en mi más temprana infancia la voz de mi madre relatándome el fin de la última guerra en la cual el Avatar había recuperado su lugar como el equilibrio del mundo, cada vez que ese recuerdo llegaba a mi memoria me sentía reconfortada, había alguien capaz de protegernos o al menos eso pensé, luego cuando crecí me explicó el "Ciclo del Avatar" y entendí que todo en esta vida puede llegar a su fin, ese día pensé ¿Quién es el que sigue ?, no hubo un momento en el resto de mi vida en el que desease más que nada el avatar, ahora me doy cuenta de que no solo basta con desearlo hay que estar lista para afrontar cada situación que el ser un Avatar implicado.

No me malentiendan ser Avatar es magnífico, todos te escuchan y vienen a ti en busca de ayuda, tu palabra es ley así como también el poder que contiene tu interior es ineludible, aunque por momentos solo desearía ser normal, sin poderes más allá de los que mi elemento base podría ser otorgar, que es un pensamiento egoísta, el problema radica en que cada vez toma más fuerza, no tengo el suficiente para ser un Avatar tan formidable como lo fue mi antecesor Aang. De hecho ni siquiera creo tener un poco de su entereza o motivaciones, solo una niña en la que el mundo tiene sus ojos y que al menos error no dudaran en acribillar.

 _Soy una inútil y por eso el mundo perece en el caos._

Eso pensé cuando mi entrenamiento no dio frutos, también los pensé cuando los primeros molestaron en los cuales se promulgó el asesinato hasta ese momento desconocido de los Maestros de Elementos, pero en este preciso instante cuando miro en los ojos de la Señora del Fuego Ursa la determinación un no dejar que eso pase, me permito pensar por primera vez ...

 _Tengo una oportunidad, no hay espacio para rendirme_

 _Lo consiguere_

Me permito creer mientras corro escondido entre las sombras con el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego escondido en mi regazo, me permito tener esperanzas mientras cruzamos el mar en busca del Tribu del Agua del Sur, me permito añorar el futuro cuando luego tanto viajar hemos llegados a los glaciares.

Me permito sonreír cuando el momento de mirar por la última vez al pequeño con el que he compartido casi un año ha llegado, y no puedo evitar sentirme triste ¿Quién diría que un solo instante podría cambiar tanto al mundo? Yo no lo he podido encontrar en mi casa, no me gusta, me gusta mucho, me gusta mucho, me gusta mucho, me gusta mucho cada vez más etérea, pero no me preocupo por desaparecer el sello con el que me he enviado atrás en el tiempo no me lo heredó hasta que el mar el momento, así que solo he visto un pequeño para el control de las fuerzas, toco con ligereza la puerta de entrada mientras que abrazo con fuerzas al pequeño que pronto se cumplirá los años y susurro su nombre para que jamás lo olvides.

 _-Larga vida al Señor del Fuego Zuko-_

Una mujer abre la puerta cuando la última palabra abandona mis labios y todo se vuelve oscuro.

Alguien ha tocado a la puerta y me dispongo a abrir aún en contra de la voluntad de mi marido que sostiene a nuestro hijo Sokka, y grande es mi sorpresa cuando mis ojos parecen pequeños en mi interior envuelto en mantas, por su aspecto es mayor que mi hijo por unos meses, lo levante en brazos y al descubrir su rostro me maravilla con lo que vi, no a si Hakoda quien solo pudo ver con miedo al niño cuando lo metió a su hogar, pues su piel y cabello negro cual carbón, además de sus ojos dorados que se había abierto cuando tenía sentido mi tacto sobre su mejía delatabanza ascendente, pero Sokka no parecía atemorizado sino más bien curioso, fue en ese instante cuando estaba en el medallón que colgaba de su cuello, parecía tener una inscripción la cual rezaba:

 _Zuko_

E imagine que esa era su nombre, el metal no es propicio cuando vives en el polo Sur así que tomo el cuello y lo guardo, los ojos dorados de Zuko me miraon con intensidad y algo en mi interior se suavizo, por ello solo puedo abrazarlo mientras mira a los ojos a mi esposo.

-Bienvenido a casa Zuko- el hombre al que la vida está unida solo sospecha con exasperación y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios antes de decir.

-Siéntese a la mesa si no quiere que la comida se refresque y Zuko necesita alimentar si quiere ser fuerte guerrero, esa noche recibió un hijo mayor y uno de mis más grandes orgullosos, jamás imaginé que el hecho de haberlo recibido con los brazos abiertos nos colmaría de tanta paz, prosperidad y cariño.

Ahora que lo has pensado que no hubo mejor nombre para ese pequeño que:

 _Zuko_

En el mundo de los espíritus era normal el encontrar pequeños disturbios, después de todo, todos los seres por milenarios que han convivido con los otros por mucho tiempo, no se pueden evitar las discusiones que en ocasiones son tildadas de absurdos por sus observadores , pero en esta ocasión no hubo espacio para eso que todos se miraban con preocupación, la mayoría de ellos eran jóvenes espíritus que tenían la preocupación de que llegaran a donde comenzaran el asombro y la admiración, que que sobrevivieron a la Gran Guerra en solitario, se sintieron tan lentos como invadieron un terrible dolor, donde su marca como espíritu nacía.

Cayeron desplomándose sin alcalde remedio conforme una luz de tonalidad amarillenta los cubría, los demás espíritus intentaron socorrerlos hasta que el sonido de resquebrajo en la madera los distrajo, voltearon asombrados y miraron donde en las últimas semanas estaba creciendo una mañana con apariencia de moho no solo brillaba y palpitaba en torno al tronco del árbol de la vida, repentinamente una explosión se hacía presente cubriendo con su onda todo el mundo espiritual paralizándolos, entumeciéndolos y sacando en el proceso a todos los gurús que estaban conectados.

Esa fue la señal del cambio que se avecinaba y solo una persona fue consciente de ello ...

 **¡HOLA!**

 **No sé si hay alguien que lea esta historia, pero de ser así muchas gracias.**

 **Cualquier duda o comentario me avisan.**

 **Recuerda que esta es mi primera historia así que no duden que daré mi mejor esfuerzo.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


End file.
